A Murder Case Game
by StrayKnife
Summary: Akiyama and Nao get invited to a cruise by an unknown host, where the centerpiece of the trip is a murder case. Meanwhile Jimmy (Shinichi K.) get called up by Anita to go play some game. Will the two geniuses be able to work together to solve the case and win the game?


(Note: All Characters are speaking their native language, would would be Japanese in this case)

Shinichi Akiyama sat on the bench in the public park. It was nearly midday. He stared at his phone. Nao was late, as expected. He wondered if she had gotten lost, but that couldn't be it. They came to this park together before. And it wasn't that far from her apartment.

At last he saw her approaching. He stood up and met her on the path.

"Good morning Akiyama-kun!" Nao chirped cheerfully.

Akiyama gave her a look. "Did you get lost again?"

"No, I met a man on the street who lost his money for the bus fare. I felt bad for him so I went back to my apartment to give him some cash. Now he can get home."

Nao seemed completely content with herself, having saved a poor man from a devastating dilemma. Akiyama only chuckled. She stopped walking.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked insistently.

"No, nothing like that. Don't you usually carry some money with you in your bag?"

Nao ran to catch up with him.

"What do you mean? Of course I do, but it wasn't enough to get him back to his home!"

"Where did he say he was going?"

"To Muira! It's really far from here."

Akiyama sighed. "That's the issue Nao. It's so far away from here. You're still gullible after the Liar Game?"

"He could have been telling the truth!" she protested.

Akiyama smiled as he walked alongside her past the flowering tress. It was so like Nao to be cheated by a random stranger on the street. It was so like her to be so generous and selfless. Nao, the gullible.

"So where are we going?" Nao asked. Apparently she had agreed to come along despite not knowing the destination. It didn't really matter though, since Akiyama was (mostly) an honest man.

"Nowhere in particular," he replied. Nao was shocked at such an answer. From experience, Akiyama always knew where he was going, even in situations where _she_ wasn't sure where he was going. He was a man with a plan.

"Nowhere? Then why did you call me out here today?" Nao was confused, as she often was, but pretended to be calm. At least she had improved somewhat on her acting skills. Or at least she thought so.

"I wanted to talk to you and enjoy the scenery of spring," Akiyama elaborated. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. About a trip with me."

"A trip? To where?" Nao asked in wonder. Vaguely she considered the possibility of a date with the man, but that was a thought deep in the subconscious of an innocent mind.

And so Akiyama explained all the details to her. It was a month long cruise in the Pacific Ocean. There would be a 24 hour buffet available and they would (probably but maybe not) have separate rooms. There was a pool and a grand ball room. Supposedly there would also be activities unrelated to the game. It was hosted on a well respected cruise line with pretty high ratings. Nao would have been more than willing to go had it not been for one catch.

"Murder Game? Is this real?" Nao was quite concerned. First the Liar Game, and now a Murder Game? Akiyama had done well in their previous adventure, but murder was a whole different story.

"Of course not. Have you ever played Clue? It's a game where one person is guilty and the rest of the people have to deduce who the perpetrator is. The game on the cruise ship will be a set up. Somebody there will pretend to be the murderer while pretending not to be."

Akiyama sounded pretty sure of himself, so Nao believed him. Of course she was a bit uncertain as to what the point of the game was.

They walked for a while, side by side, sometimes talking and sometimes not. Akiyama liked to just stare at the sky (perhaps it was just the air) and Nao liked to watch him. He always looked so deep in though.

And he was. A murder game was something new for him. A murder game could be trilling, and fun, and interesting. Having Nao there might help. She would probably everyone work together to find the murderer. Heck, she'd even invite the murderer to help find the murderer. Not that it would matter much. In the end, the guilty one would turn up. If unwilling, Akiyama himself would force them to admit with some undeniable evidence or other.

Nao was willing to go. She wasn't particularly busy at anytime and she really needed a vacation.

"So, I'll see you at the pier on Saturday. Don't get lost. Or swindled."

"Saturday! I won't forget," Nao nodded in agreement as she called out the brief reply. In the end, Akiyama-kun had walked her back to her apartment, just in case.

This should be really interesting, she though to herself. She closed the door to her apartment.

...

"You're really cruel you know," Shinichi said as he forced himself to open his eyes and take the phone from the professor. Ai was on the other end.

"It's your fault for sleeping in so late!"

Shinichi groaned as he reached for those oversized glasses. He didn't really need them to see, but wearing them had become a habit. "It's only seven. And it's a Saturday." Groggily he began to get out of bed.

"That's the problem! It's already seven. You have to get up now." Ai sounded urgent, not to mention annoyed.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that's wrong. It's just that you need to be on a cruise ship in less than four hours and the pier that the ship's leaving from is almost three hours away from you!"

Shinichi stared at the phone in confusion. "Ai. Are you sure you're calling the right person? I don't have anything to do with a cruise ship. I'm pretty sure I didn't have anything planned for two hours from now either."

"I KNOW. But now you do. A friend called me at four o clock in the morning today to tell me she had a nightmare. Apparently she was invited to a murder game on a cruise ship. She didn't want to go, so I told her to just call the host and cancel her reservation. But then she called me back and told me that they needed a replacement. We've had six phone calls in the last three hours. The host is ok with you going. I figured you'd enjoy it."

Ai sounded tired. The recent occurrences explained her irritated voice. Shinichi wondered if it was a good idea to reject this forced invitation. Ai was a good friend of his and a murder mystery game sounded pretty entertaining. It probably wouldn't hurt to go.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Am I supposed to be Conan or Shinichi?" he asked. It would be difficult to appear on a cruise ship under the pretext of solving a mystery in the body of an elementary school child. To be taken seriously, he would need to become normal sized again.

"You're invited as Shinichi. Get ready to leave soon. I'll be over at the professor's house in maybe 15 minutes. I'll have all the pills ready by then." Ai hung up.

Reluctantly, Shinichi put the phone down and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He really did want to sleep in for a while longer. He also didn't really like ships all that much.

...

Hi! So this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope it's decent. If people want more, I'll post more. Leave a review?

Notes: I'm sorry if some stuff is inaccurate. The information I'm going by from Liar Game is based off of the drama series not the manga (although I did read that) It's been a while since I've read Case Closed or the Liar Game. If anything is wrong, don't be afraid to call me out on it :3 The names from Case Closed I took from the English Version. I may end up switching them over to the Japanese version.

Edit: Switched over the names.


End file.
